<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some prompts for fics(: by teababy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124547">some prompts for fics(:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teababy/pseuds/teababy'>teababy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teababy/pseuds/teababy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my prompt list for my one-shots! Enjoy! And feel free to make requests!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some prompts for fics(:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- [1 ] “If I could kill you, I would.”<br/>- [ 2] “Oh, so we’re just gonna pretend you don’t like me?”<br/>- [ 3] “Seriously? I’m right here.”<br/>- [ 4] “Do it and I’ll jump.”<br/>- [5 ] “Are you sure this is legal?”<br/>- [6 ] “You did WHAT?”<br/>- [ 7] “I might have had a few shots.”<br/>- [8 ] “But you can’t tell him/her.” “Right, because I’m stupid.”<br/>- [ 9] “What’s in the box?”<br/>- [10 ] “Were you ever going to tell me?”<br/>- [11 ] “Fuck me...” “Tempting, but no.”<br/>- [ 12] “No. End of discussion.”<br/>- [ 13] “What? Do you think I can read your mind or something?”<br/>- [ 14] “Hey, that’s not yours!”<br/>- [ 15] “It’s not me, it’s you.”<br/>- [16 ] “You. Me. Pajamas. A bottle of rum. 8 o’clock sharp.”<br/>- [ 17] “Put your head on my shoulder.”<br/>- [ 18] “But did you mean it?”<br/>- [19 ] “Well here I am. What are your other two wishes?”<br/>- [20 ] “Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”<br/>- [21 ] “I can picture us together.”<br/>- [22 ] “I’m no psychic, but...”<br/>- [23 ] “Oh my gosh you forgot the baby, didn’t you?” “That’s absolutely ridiculous.”<br/>- [24 ] “This would NOT happen if I had a penis.”<br/>- [ 25] “Can I sit here?”<br/>- [26 ] “Shut your whore mouth right now.”<br/>- [27 ] “Look where you’re going!”<br/>- [ 28] “I just saw him run that way! I’ll call the police. Stay right here.”<br/>- [ 29] “Sorry, that’s just too weird for me.”<br/>- [ 30] “It’s three in the morning, what do you want?”<br/>- [31 ] “We have to get out of here.” “There’s no way out.”<br/>- [ 32] “Fifty bucks says you’ll fall for me.”<br/>- [33 ] “Shhhh he’s/she’s sleeping!”<br/>- [ 34] “We should get a kitty!”<br/>- [35 ] “Those flowers are nothing compared to your beauty.” “Oh shut up.”<br/>- [36 ] “Let’s sleep here.”<br/>- [37 ] “That was not very attractive.”<br/>- [38 ] “Too drunk to drive. Send help.”<br/>- [ 39] “I know what you did last summer.”<br/>- [ 40] “But I don’t WANT to wear that.”<br/>- [ 41] “I never even knew what hit me.”<br/>- [42 ] “We’ll never make it.”<br/>- [ 43] “Did you know you’re cute?”<br/>- [ 44] “You make me want to be a better person.”<br/>- [45 ] “Ok, but... you still suck.”<br/>- [46 ] “All I ever wanted was for you to love me.”<br/>- [47 ] “Loving you is the most important job I’ll ever have.”<br/>- [ 48] “Don’t hesitate, just do it.”<br/>- [49 ] “You really messed up this time, huh?”<br/>- [50 ] “There’s no way you actually loved me.”<br/>- [ 51] “Guess I’ll see you never...”<br/>- [ 52] “It’s just a book, how important can it be?”<br/>- [ 53] “You can’t just be happy for me?”<br/>- [54 ] “What? Like it’s hard?”<br/>- [ 55] “We shared our first kiss under our special tree.”<br/>- [ 56] “You’re difficult, but I like a challenge.”<br/>- [57 ] “What do you mean ‘you love me?’”<br/>- [ 58] “Well that could not have gone worse.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>